Rowdy Revenge
by Lovemeinsane
Summary: After an embarrassing middle school experience, the Rowdyruff Boys are back with a vengeance. Nothing will get in the way of their plans. Will this be the final showdown? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

# Rowdy

As the years went by, the battles between the Power Puff Girls and the Rowdy Ruff Boys only got more and more violent. At one time, the girls had the upper hand since, as we all know, girls mature faster than boys. But that time of peace ended when it was time for high school.

Brick Jojo woke up with a groan, beating his alarm clock to pieces. Not an early riser at all, he slinked out of bed, red hair covering his sleepy face. Somehow he managed to make his way out of his room, blindly walking to his brothers' rooms. First came the green one. He banged on it several times, yelling "Butch, get your ass up! It's time for school!" All he got back were muffled curses and shuffling. Next came the blue door. "Boomer, get up! Don't make me say it twice." In return he got whining and heard his brother fall off the bed. "Breakfast in fifteen mintues."

With that taken care of, Brick got ready. He hopped in the shower, taking great care in washing his past the shoulder hair. After that the leader went back to his own room. In front of the mirror, he looked his body over. Strong, lean, and mean. Long fingers traced the "RRB" tattooed right above his heart. After a while more of gazing, he got dressed. Black shoes, black baggy pants, red shirt with the words 'party animal' printed on, and his iconic red cap, turned backwards of course. Next he went downstairs, looking around the house that he and his brothers lived in. Thanks to Mojo Jojo(nicknamed Mojo Nogo by the redhead himself) and HIM, they got to live in a nice house, located in said Monkey's tower. Their 'parents' didn't visit often, in hopes not to anger the boys. Other than them, all the boys had was each other.

Five minutes later, Butch walked down the stairs with Boomer in tow. They sat down at the cool, wood table, waiting for food. Boomer's head rested on the table, and he whined. "Why we gotta go to school anyways? Aren't we smart enough to not?"  
Brick scoffed. "Well we might be, but you're an idiot Boomer." From the kitchen, Brick snorted. "Exactly, and besides, now everyone can see the new and improved Rowdy Ruff Boys." Middle school had been complete terror for the boys. Puberty was not nice to them and they were made laughingstocks after various embarrassing defeats. So the past summer, they had been completely isolated inside the tower. There were several rumors of them actually leaving town.

But the boys were back, this time bigger, hotter, meaner, and badder than ever. And they wanted to make everybody pay.

"Fine, fine.. But what if the girls beat us-ow!" Boomer rubbed the sore spot on his head while Brick served pancakes and bacon."Don't talk like that stupid. We'll be fine." They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

Soon they were in front of Townsville High. Each had a back of their respective color slung on a shoulder. People were slowly beginning to notice them. Eventually, Brick got tired of waiting. "Let's give 'em a show. ." He put on his biggest shit eating grin and starting walking, leading the other two. "Middle school is over boys, now we own this place."

Students openly stared at the boys. Some in fear, others in disgust, and still others in lust. Their good looks had become more prominent, and they were easy on the eyes. Boomer went with boyish cuteness. Girls could get lost in those big blue eyes. Butch chose to go all out bad boy, like any sociopath. He had tongue, lip, and eyebrow piercings. Nobody wanted to mess with him after just one glance into those green, scary eyes. Brick just decided to go badass leader. He kept his hair long, but tame. His hat had gotten a few upgrades too. Diamond studded bill and an airbrushed RRB were now his 'thing'. Along with his grin, everybody knew who he was. The boys were officially back.

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles stepped inside their high school, unaware of their counterparts presence. Lots of students came over to them, washing them in love and compliments. They were their saviors. But it was short-lived when a low, cool voice interrupted. "Well if it isn't the Powder Puff Goodies two shoes.. How ya been girls?" Brick leaned on his locker, his brothers standing behind him. Blossom stepped up first, hiding her surprise. "Didn't expect you three to be here. Did your summer away give you a change of heart?"  
"Ha! As if, we're just here to claim our rightful title as the rulers of the school."  
"Last time I checked, rulers didn't get the pants knocked off of them by a few girls.." Buttercup interjected, smirking. Butch couldn't help but respond. "That was then-" He growled out,"-this is now. You can't even touch us now." He smirked back, causing his counterpart to frown. Bubbles stood in the back, smiling a tiny bit. "Hi Boomer.." All eyes were on Boomer when he responded. "H-hey Bubbles-I mean, ew Bubbles!" His fake face of disgust made his oldest brother gag. "Uck.. Whatever. Just stay out of our way." Brick turned away from them, leading his brothers down the hallway. As he walked, every now and then he would shove a kid or knock their books down. Let school begin. ******  
By the time lunch started, the entire school was scared. The boys had single handedly bullied more students and teachers then ever before. Kids had already left with bloody noses and bruises. In the cafeteria, a path was made for the three rowdy boys. Brick led them in, taking a kids milk carton and pouring it over his head. Boomer snorted and before the kid could even say a word, he caught sight of Butch, which shut him up quickly. "Brick m'hungry!"  
"Yeah, yeah, get something then!"  
"I wanna sandwich.." Brick groaned, grabbing a random kid's empty tray, tossing it to Boomer. "There, and get me a pizza. And some coke. Butch, what do you want?" "Uh, same as Brick." Boomer nodded, running into line. The other two males found the perfect table in the corner, but it was full of people. A fist banged down on the table and everyone looked up at the Baron of Berserk. "Scram." They couldn't have moved any faster.

Brick chuckled, taking a seat. His brother sat across from him. Just on time, Blossom and the girls stood in front of them. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"Waiting for our lunch."  
"You know what I mean! You've been terrorizing this school all day! Just because the teachers won't kick you out, doesn't mean we won't." Butch twitched, but was stopped by his brother's hand. "Listen, Blossom. You seem to be living in the past. So I'll just bring you back to the future." He stood up, and Buttercup stepped in front of her redhead sister. "Don't touch her." Brick snorted, putting his hand up in 'surrender'. "Oh, I won't. Boomer!" As soon as the name left his lips, Blossom was pulled back roughly by her hair. She let out a yelp before he was thrown face first into the floor, cracking the cement. Boomer stood there, one hand holding the tray of food. "Hey. ." He smiled his dorky smile, setting the food on the table. Bubbles and Buttercup temporarily forgot about them in favor of helping their sister. "Unless you want to destroy this school on the first day, have a nice day ladies.." Brick sat back down with his already eating brothers, smirking. They got glares from all three girls who calmly walked away to avoid conflict. These were not the same boys.

****Extra******  
"This pizza tastes like shit.." Butch grumbled, chugging his soda. "Meh, it's alright. ."  
"Lemme try it!"  
"Shuddup Boomer."  
"No, gimme so- Ow!" Boomer whined, rubbing his nose. "If you wanna try it,you shoulda gotten it."  
"Alright, alright. ." Butch sat there silently, but had a small smile on his face. He was usually awkward when he wasn't with his brothers. And that awkwardness usually was mistaken for him wanting to kill you. Which was probably true. Butch had no conscious like Buttercup. If it wasn't for Brick, a lot of people would be very unlucky. He was the reason that Butch hadn't gone ballistic on Blossom. The bell rang, and the day went on.

### ##############  
A/N Hiya! Another story, I'm thinking five chapters or more. I'm going to try and publish several stories, so updates might be a little slow. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Rowdy Revenge 2

The brothers walked inside their home after school. Brick dropped his backpack and mumbled. "Dinner at seven..." Butch nodded, and Boomer smiled excitedly. "What are we eating Brick?"  
"You'll see, just go to your room, alright? "

In the mostly blue room, Boomer sat on his bed bored. His bare feet were kicked up in the air and he thought about his day. When he thought about the cafeteria confrontation, he found himself happy. The way his brothers smiled when he sent Blossom into the concrete. He felt like he was accepted, part of the family. That was all he wanted. Just at that moment his cellphone buzzed. Boomer happily picked it up, seeing that it was from his special girl. A smile crept onto his face as he continued talking to her. The blonde felt so wanted, so privileged. He felt like someone liked him.

Butch sat in his green room, pencil scraping a paper as he did homework on his computer desk. He was surprisingly smart, no matter how reckless he acted. Same went with Brick, the smartest of the boys. No one would suspect that the ginger had all A's throughout school. No one would think that the boys actually payed attention in class, but they did. They seemed like crazy, almost homicidal super humans, but they were actual people too. Not that anyone cared. Butch finished his algebra and set it aside. He rubbed his eyes, sighing out loud. His tongue peeked out between his lips before wetting the piercings there. The green eyed boy felt trapped inside his room. He wanted to be with Brick. Said leader was always there for him, practically coddling him all the time. Butch wasn't exactly the most sane person. He has terrible nightmares and swore that there were voices coming from every direction. Brick laid in bed with him, rocking him back to sleep. No one knew, not even Boomer. But he couldn't go to his older brother now. Brick wanted him to stay in his room. And he was, because he was like a loyal little puppy. Butch let out a small chuckle. More like a scary guard dog.

Brick sat on the couch, three papers laid out in front of him. He used his favorite red ball point pen to scrawl a set of words on a piece of paper. This was his plan. It had to work. Not for him, Brick didn't need his name known. It was for his brothers. He couldn't disappoint down again. In middle school, he let them down too much. That wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't allow it. They'd get their revenge and no one could stop them. The Rowdy Ruff Boys were ready to comeback. No one was gonna stop them.

At exactly seven o'clock: "Dinner's ready!"

The boys filled their plates with spaghetti and garlic bread before sitting down to eat. Nobody really talked for a while, content with eating in silence. Until Boomer's cellphone went off. "Seriously? Why did you bring that stupid thing downstairs?"

"M'sorry Brick, I was texting somebody. ."

"Who? Your girlfriend?" Brick sneered, grinning. Boomer just sat with his hands in his lap. Butch just kept eating. "Who'd be stupid enough to talk to you? You probably don't even know how to type right." The blonde had already lost his appetite and seeing that he had won, the ginger kept eating. Both brothers decided to ignore the small sniffling coming from Boomer. After dinner, they sat at the couch to watch tv. Though he desperately wanted to leave, Boomer stayed and sat at the edge of the couch. Butch felt tense sitting in the middle, and he wanted to liven things up. "Think fast." The two others tried to voice their confusion but we're stopped by pillows to the face. Their faces went from confusion to laughter in thirty seconds. "Oh you want some?" Brick grabbed another pillow, swinging for his green eyed brother. Butch ducked, causing the pillow to smack Boomer again. Without missing a beat, Boomer grabbed a pillow and smacked his brother. Before they knew it, the three were on the floor, play wrestling like kids. Brick had his arms held back by Butch while he wrapped his legs around Boomer. Laughter filled the living room. Everything melted away. Revenge, enemies, all of it was set aside for a while so boys could be boys. They'd probably never speak of this night, but there were always memories.

Afterwards, all three brothers were too lazy to get up. They laid together on the floor, Brick in the middle. Butch had his arms around the ginger's neck, while Boomer had his arms around said ginger's middle. The younger two were already fast asleep. Brick laid there, running his fingers through Butch's hair. Suddenly, he heard the soft buzz of a cellphone. Oh right, he almost forgot. He looked around for Boomer's phone, which had fallen under the couch during their roughhousing. The redhead reached for the phone, clicking the main button. Boomer never put a lock code on it in fear that he would forget, so Brick had no trouble looking at his message. 'Hey Boomer! Want to get ice cream after school tomorrow?'

At first he was amused. Then he was confused. Then he was angry. Then he was pissed off. The leader sat up abruptly, yelling. "What in the fuck?!" The other brothers sat up quickly, rubbing the remains of sleep from their eyes. "What's the matt-" Boomer froze when he say the phone in his brother's hand. "B-brick! I can explain!"  
"How do you expect to explain to me why you've been talking to Bubbles?"

FINALLY DONE! TILL NEXT CHAPTER! 


	3. Chapter 3

Rowdy Revenge 3

*"How do you expect to explain to me why you've been talking to Bubbles?"*

"How long has this been going on?!" Brick paced around the living room, looking like he was about to pounce. Boomer stood in the middle of the room, staring at the floor. "A-a month I guess.."  
"A month?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Butch sat on the couch with his arms crossed and a 'you've done fucked up now' look on his face. But he seemed sympathetic, not angry like Brick. "You could have ruined everything! Is that what you were trying to do? Fuck up our entire plan for that stupid broad?!"  
"No way Brick! It ain't like that, I swear!" "You're full of shit. This is so low. I can't believe I got stuck with a dumbass like you." That was a low blow. He didn't even call him his idiot brother. This couldn't be happening. "You're disgusting." With a loud cracking sound, Brick crushed the phone, throwing the pieces at the blonde. Boomer jumped then squeaked when he felt the older's hands around his neck, pushing him up against the wall. "Brick, stop!" Butch stood up, but was stopped when Brick put up a hand. "Don't defend him, sit your ass down.." Boomer watched with tears in his eyes as the green eyed brother sat back down sadly. He felt his feet leave the ground and he clawed at Brick's hand, finally gasping for breath. He kicked his legs but the ginger only gripped his neck tighter. All of a sudden, Boomer was dropped into a pile on the floor, panting. "Get out, and don't come back until you've get some sense." Brick stormed upstairs, slamming his door so hard that the wall shook. Boomer stood up, rubbing the tears from his eyes. His other brother stood up as well, walking towards the front do. "Let's go Boomer, I wanna show you something. ." The blonde nodded and set out, following his brother out.

"Do you think we should be out here? Brick's mad as it is.." The pair was leaning on the wall of their worst enemies. It was already late, so said enemies were already asleep. "It's fine, I need to show you something. So go to Blossom's room, and find the recorder under her bed."  
"...What?!" He said in a whispered yell. "Just do it Boomer, and don't get caught." Knowing that he couldn't get out of this, the blonde floated up to the window of the pink room. He pressed the window open slowly, slipping inside the room surprisingly carefully. With a sound Boomer got on his hands and knees, crawling to the edge of the bed. Blossom was sleeping soundly and he hoped to keep it that way. Lifting up the bottom of the comforter, it didn't take long to find the recorder. He grabbed it quickly, but froze when he heard the red head above him mumble and move around. In a moment of bravery, Boomer looked up at her. Sighing in relief, he saw that she was still asleep. Crawling back to the window, he jumped out just as Blossom sat up, staring at the open window.. "I could have sworn I closed that. ."

After booking it away to the park, Butch and Boomer sat at a park bench. The recorder was in the green eyed brother's hand. He was listening to the recorder using earbuds, so he was curious as to what was heard. "Here, listen." One earbud was put in his ear and the blonde listened closely. "Do I have to keep doing this?"  
"Yes Bubbles, we need to know what they're planning! The Rowdy Ruff Boys haven't been seen in almost two months." "Why can't you or Buttercup do it?"  
"Boomer's the weakest link. It would be easier if you tricked him into fessing up." A disappointed sigh was heard. "Fine! I guess I can pretend a little longer."  
"It's not like you have to kiss him right?" The two voices laughed. "Right, I'd die if I had to! I'll get it out of him tomorrow when he takes me for ice-"

Boomer threw the earbud away, in disbelief and shock. "She lied to me! All this time. . I thought she really liked me." He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He let that naive girl get between him and his brothers. All she wanted was their plan. "I can't believe this.." Before he could stop them, tears started to flow down his cheeks. Strong arms wrapped around him and he realized that Butch was hugging him. Boomer sobbed into his brother's chest, clinging to him. Then he remembered. "Brick! Oh man.. I screwed up.." He detached himself from Butch and took off in a flash of blue, followed by a flash of green.

Brick had walked back to living room when he realized his brothers were gone. He was pacing again, not sure if he had made a mistake. He wasn't one to blow up, that was Butch. But sometimes he just snaps, that's when he's the scariest. He was just about to leave as well when Boomer slammed open the door. The brothers stared at each other for a while. Before Brick could say anything Boomer paced over and fell on his knees in front of the ginger. He could see the tear streaks and his red puffy eyes. "Brick, I'm so so sorry.. You were right! You're always right! She's a liar, I shouldn't have even started talking to her! It's over, I swear! Don't hate me. ." Boomer was a blubbering mess. The red head watched him, surprised to see a tear fall down his own cheek. The other brothers were just as surprised. Brick kneeled down, pulling his brother into a tight, protective hug. "You know I didn't wanna hurt you Boomer. You're my brother.. I just want to keep you safe." His younger brother nodded eagerly, feeling like he was dreaming. Soon he felt more arms around as Butch chuckled. "Can't let you two go soft without me.." They laughed, tightening the bro hug. Soon Brick wiped away his brother's tears. "Did you tell her anything about the plan?"  
"Nah, I swear I didn't."  
"Good.. Let's get some rest, we've got school tomorrow.." They separated to their rooms, finally calling it a night.

Boomer stared up at the ceiling, thinking. He had never been one hundred percent behind the plan. But now all he wanted to prove to his brothers, to the Power Puff Girls, and to the entire city that he wasn't just some idiot. He was gonna to prove himself. He was going to get his revenge, rowdy style.

### ###  
A/N Hi guys! Hope you like it so far! Please review and stuffs! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Rowdy Revenge 4

The next morning went the same as the one before. Brick woke his brothers, got ready, and made breakfast. The boys sat in a sweet silence, no one willing to break the spell. They didn't speak until they were in front of the school. "These girls are too cocky for their own good, can't wait till we knock em down a few notches." Brick said as he watched the Power Puff Girls being praised near the front door of the school. "Let's go before I get sick.." The red head lead his brothers, walking right passed Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. Boomer could feel their eyes on him, but refused to look anywhere but forward. He wasn't going to be a pawn in their stupid game any longer.

Just like the day before, there was a standoff. Brick, Butch, and Boomer leaned on the lockers, arms crossed. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles stood in front of their counterparts. "You boys are going to lay off everyone. We aren't going to sit here and watch you bully people." The female leader stated firmly. Butch laughed gruffly, flicking his wrist as if to shoo her away. "As if you could stop us.." Boomer, nodded and grinned. "Yeah, you can't stop us!"  
"...Thanks Boomer.." Bubbles looked at him with the most innocent, fake face. But Boomer didn't even bother looking at her. Brick just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, we'll see you girls around. ." He fake saluted and stood up straight, walking away while his brothers followed him like puppies. School was now in session.

At the cafeteria, every student stayed at least ten feet away from the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Brick sat at a table with Boomer and Butch on either side. Butch was poking at his sesame chicken. After a while Brick looked at him curiously. "The hell are you doing?"  
"I ain't eating this shit.."  
"You keep being so damn picky, you're gonna starve." "Whatever." He moved his attention to Boomer, who was busy stuffing an egg roll in his mouth. Butch made a face of disgust while Brick laughed. "Hey Butch.." Boomer said with a full mouth as he pointed to his brother's barely touched food. "You gonna eat that?"  
"...Go crazy Boomer.." He slid the plate closer so the blonde could begin to scarf it down. "Slow down before you choke, fat ass.." Boomer nodded and did as his oldest brother told him. Brick finished his sandwich and sipped his choke. "...Brick, are we gonna do it tonight?"  
"... Yeah Butch, tonight. They won't know what hit em.." He smirked, Butch simply nodded, and Boomer snorted after swallowing his food.

The rest of day was eerily peaceful. No one was hit or cussed at. There wasn't a single damaged piece of property and everyone was scared. The Rowdy Ruff Boys were under close observation, but they brushed it off. At the end of the day, the trio walked out normally, leaving everyone behind. "Can we start now.?"  
"We gotta wait till it's dark dummy.."  
"Oh, right! Uh.."  
"You didn't forget the plan did you?"  
"No...maybe.." A long sigh.  
"We'll go over it again.."

Blossom sat in her family's living room, tapping her foot. Bubbles sat on the floor, tapping on her phone. "Anything from him?" Buttercup stood leaning on a wall. "No.. He won't answer any of my texts! I don't get it.."  
"Maybe he found out.." The red head scoffed. "Boomer's not smart enough for that.."  
"But.. his brothers are." Buttercup was right. But they had been careful. . Right? Just as the stars started to appear outside, the phone began to ring.

White male, approximately six foot two inches. Red hair, mid back length, red eyes. Red studded cap. Spotted at the pier, turning over and flipping boats.  
White male, approximately six foot. Short black hair, green eyes. Facial piercings. Seen at the car lot, destroying cars.  
"They're separated?' Buttercup stood outside with her sisters, fists ready for battle. "The pier and the car lot are across town from each other. What do we do?" Blossom clenched her fists, mind racing. "And what about Boomer?" Bubbles piped up, slightly worried. Just then a flash of blue streaked from one roof to another. "Bubbles, go! We've got to split up. Buttercup, you know what to do!" The black haired girl nodded, zooming off to the car lot. Bubbles hesitated for only a minute befors she spilt off to follow Boomer where ever he was going. Blossom made her way to the pier quickly.

Boats were upside down, crashed onto one another, or completely destroyed. Brick had one of the large flag poles in his hands, swinging madly at an innocent boat. "Stop it right there Brick!" Said red head turned to his counterpart with a smirk on his face.."Too easy.."  
"What are you three planning? Tell me and I might go easy on you." It was true, the years in middle school had given the girls a false sense of power. They still thought they could win. "Don't make me laugh Blossom. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into.." "Come on Brick, let's settle this." In the air, Blossom got into a fighting stance. "You first.." The flag pole was dropped and Brick floated with his arms crossed. Letting out a grunt, Blossom headed for him, fists aimed.

Buttercup landed to find Butch sitting on a demolished car, as if he was waiting for her. "Just like he said.." The male mumbled, looking up to see two lines of blue light zooming through the air. Butch hopped off the car, grinning. "Stop this Butch, haven't you three learned your lesson?" "You really still think you can beat us? Brick said you were dense, but geez.." Buttercup decided the best way to to hurt him was going for his pride. "You always listen to him, huh? I'm surprised to see you here by yourself and not holding your precious Bricky's hand like the baby you are." This did nothing but anger Butch, who gritted his teeth and balled his fists. "Why don't you try and say that to my face before I knock your teeth out?" Buttercup wasted no time in advancing towards him, and Butch did the same.

Boomer was zigzagging his way across Townsville, feeling Bubbles start to catch up. While he was going, he thought back on what Brick said.

/flashback/  
"They'll have to separate for sure. They won't even realize until it's too late."  
"But they'd never try and fight alone.."  
"Well we never have before either, so they gotta adapt to us. That's why we'll win.."  
/end/

A shrill voice knocked him out of his thoughts. "Boomer!" You don't have to do this!" Bubbles was close behind, following him. She was unaware where he was going but she needed to stop him. Many citizens were outside their homes, watching the two flying super humans. Boomer didn't respond to here, only going faster. As more chaos appeared, like the wreckage piling near the pier or cars being thrown, more and more lights turned on, lighting the entire city, not to mention the fighting boys and girls. "Are you listening? It doesn't have to be like this! You don't have to listen to them." Finally he could'nt take it and the blonde stopped, floating. This was his chance. "You listen! All my life I've had to take crap from everyone just because I'm not that smart! Just when I thought that someone actually cared, that you actually liked me, I find out that you lied!" The look of shock from Bubbles only made him angrier. "You took advantage of me and made me a fool. My brothers are the only ones I can trust. And I'm gonna prove to you all that I am a Rowdy Ruff Boy, and I'm gonna beat you." Leaving his counterpart stunned, Boomer zoomed off again. Only a second later Bubbles flew after him, realizing he was heading straight towards the Townsville Power Plant.  



End file.
